You On Me
by WriterSketch
Summary: Sif reflects on her enjoyable relationship with Darcy.


_**You On Me.**_

_**Author: WriterSketch**_

_**Length: Oneshot**_

_**Status: Complete**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Genre: AU, Smut, PWP, femslash, Sif POV**_

_**Summary: Sif reflects on her enjoyable relationship with Darcy.**_

_**Warnings: Some dirty talk, tribadism, squirting, talks of other kinks and future magical penis (it makes sense)**_

"So, soooooo good."

The words were spoken in a long moan as Sif continued to move frantically above Darcy.

"I really enjoy this position, my love. I can clearly admire your - oh yes - magnificent tits bouncing." Tribbing her 'lady love', as Sif liked to call Darcy, was the warrior's favorite activity after slaying enemies.

The young midgardian couldn't complain, the asgardian woman was her first female lover and so far, she made her come harder than any guy or toy ever did.

A slow and steady hip thrust and Darcy' eyes rolled in her head; Sif wasn't unaffected either but she took great pleasure to torture the curvy brunette towards the highest heights of ecstasy, her pace maddening.

She learned her lover's body and fantasies with delightful dedication. So far, after four months of shared carnal pleasures, she knew that Darcy could squirt (something that never happened before and made the alien woman incredibly proud and smug), have multiple orgasms, had very sensitive nipples and loved dirty talk (it wasn't uncommon that her lover would come around her fingers after being called 'a beautiful slut').

It was like her girlfriend had been strangely repressed in her sexuality before she seduced her against a golden pillar of the Royal Palace on Asgard.

In return, Darcy introduced Sif to roleplay and the use of costumes in their chambers. There was also moving pictures of sexual acts they liked to reproduce with zeal. They bought 'toys', as Darcy called them, and explored each other bodies for hours to end.

Sif can safely say it was the first time she had such a wonderful open relationship, made of trust, tenderness, phenomenal sexual gratifications and laughter.

Her previous adventures were made of danger (she never knew when Amora or Lorelei were feeling amorous or just plain murderous), or fleeting touches during celebrations of victories (ladies of the court were lovely but never looked for more with her).

Sif stopped thinking altogether when Darcy put two of her lover's fingers in her mouth and sucked them like she often did on their shared strap-on, a very wanton sight. Her sensual pouty lips were Sif's favorite features and the little vixen knew how to undo the warrior in such pretty ways.

"Fuck me harder." The mortal said with a whine.

Sif had to groan at those words and she obeyed the lascivious command.

The molten juices seeping from their overworked cunts to the bedding created the most salacious sound every time they met. Their breaths became a continuous litany of filthy words, exciting them both even more. Sif didn't stop her assault and soon, Darcy made her usual announcement of fulfillment.

"I'm coming I'mcomingI'mcoming OH FUCK YES!" And she did, with great flourish.

The other woman had to move fast so she could watch the gushes of secretions rushing on her own wet pussy.

She loved the taste of it. She had to lay on her stomach to apply her mouth on her voluptuous and still dazed paramour. The results were immediate and once more explosive for Darcy.

The human was feeling light headed; something normal since beginning her relationship with Sif, so she had to push away the head glued to her drenched slit. The other woman voiced her disappointment at the gesture.

"I can't anymore, babe. Too sensitive." Darcy was breathing hard and still had her left hand firmly blocking Sif by the hair, making the warrior sighs.

"I need some rest before you drink that mojo-tastic potion and sprout that thing between your legs, you know."

She got a wicked smile as an answer.

Oh yes, Sif will enjoy having a cock-like clit to fuck Darcy with.

"I give you fifteen minutes, then I will take what is mine."

Darcy closed her thighs, an instinctive reaction to the words and what lovely vision they created in her mind.

"And I will let you, babe."


End file.
